


Fireworks

by Orange Sunset (Midnight_Raine)



Category: SMAP
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raine/pseuds/Orange%20Sunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>years ago they were caught by the magic of the fireworks. But then, sparks fade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

 

                Nothing last in this world and they knew that so basically tonight shouldn’t be hard but…

 

                It was a fine evening. The city looked immaculate with the snow that settled on the rooftop and roads and the sky shone with scattered diamonds forming various constellations. And somewhere, in the deserted area of a playground, two silhouettes stood by the balance bars, silent, barely moving, eyes turned to anywhere but each other. It was the night they knew would come sooner or later, and yet they can’t seem to start.

 

                                “This is it, huh.” Someone said wryly, as if meant to be a joke but the punch line died before the words came out. No reply came from the other.

 

                Silence reigned between them, and soon, snow started falling from the dark sky. The speaker held out his hand to cup the first few flakes that fell.  It’s snowing now, so much different from the time they started this whole thing…

 

                Fireworks.

 

 It all started with the fireworks. They were watching the colorful sparks burst and leap to the air then fall down. They fall so near the water that it was too beautiful to see, the mixing of fire and water. They watched it, became hypnotized by the rumble and the flare, and the magic of the moment. And later that nigh, they too fell. Fell into the warmth of each other’s arms. Gave in to the desire concealed too long and deep within them. Lips met, bodies entwined, passions flared. They were alone in their own world and stayed there, wrapped in each other’s arms until the time came back to return to reality.

 

                Even then they decided to continue the madness borne of that night albeit they took great pains to hide it from everyone. But as you cannot please everyone, you also cannot fool everyone, especially the ones you have known for more than a decade. It’s okay, they understood. They kept silent and gave them peace, and they were thankful for it.

 

                They thought it would just last for months. Maybe they’ll be found out, maybe they’ll grow tired of it. But neither happened and it went on for years. Until the snow came, that is.

 

                Tonight’s going to be the last day they will be together. Tonight’s going to be the night when the fireworks let out the last, dying sparks.

 

                                “We better head back. The weather’s about to turn bad.” The other replied.

 

                That was it, the final nail on the coffin. The years they spent will now be shoved away into oblivion. And maybe it’s for the best. This was not meant to be in the first place. And it’s just proper that the snow will be the one to quench the fireworks.

 

                                “See you in a  few hours.” Again, another attempt for a joke. But this time they managed to laugh a little, both of them, and for the first time that night they looked at each other.

 

                This will be the last time they will look at each other that way, with eyes still blazing with the remnants of the fireworks years back.

 

                Slowly they went on their separate ways, silent, with their feet squashing the snow beneath them. They walked away from the years they spent together and to a new day of… of what? Of their former life? The dream has ended. Somewhere the sky started to lighten and they quickened their pace. They have to leave this place and the memories with the night where it can be buried deep. Deep in the dark and the snow.

 

                Just like their feelings before.

 

                Because in reality, the night of the fireworks opened something that cannot be closed. But reality, life, natural order, has to prevail. That’s why no words were said when they started and no words were needed to end it. They understand. They know. The fireworks had showed them that. The moment fades but the memory stays. And they have to do the same., because what they feel will never go away.

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a very, very, very bad day at school (academic life is starting to spiral down the drain quicker than I imagined it to be) and unfortunately I felt that my otp has to suffer with me (and subsequently whoever reads this). Hahahaha
> 
> The idea came to me after listening to 98 degrees' The Hardest Thing. So yeah, shoot me if you want *hides*


End file.
